DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member roleplay. Archives: 1, 2 ''' ---- Blade pushed him once again. "Get up you idiot! Now!" Flamestar 22 20:06, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze let her mate lean on her shoulder for support, limping alongside gin with her daughter hanging in her jaws.Silverstar' 23:59, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail purred with delight. "Thank you," He whispered, a tear rolling from his cheek. They were almost at camp. They were almost there. Flamestar 22 00:03, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw woke. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:12, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) Blade awoke from last nights restless sleep. He angerily stomped to Snaketooths Den. "Snaketooth," He began. "Rushclaw is a tratior!" Flamestar 22 21:42, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw walked over next to Blade. "That is incorrect!" He said in fury. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:48, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) "Shut up!" He hissed, bending his claws towards Rushclaw. "Hush," Snaketooth ordered. "Continue, Blade." Flamestar 22 21:52, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw scowled. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:54, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) Blade slunk back, looking at his leader feircly. "He cause the kits and those filthy flea-peltas of FlameCLan get away!" He hissed. Snaketooth widend his eyes, soon burning and raging with anger. Flamestar 22 21:58, January 26, 2015 (UTC) "I had no choice, I was knocked out cold and couldn't fight!" Rushclaw said in fury. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:02, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) Blade, continuing to snarl, shot an angry glance at him. "You aren't a weakling! You could've got up if you tried to!" Flamestar 22 22:03, January 26, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, but if you were knocked out would you be able to get up!?" Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:05, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) "I would at least try!" Blade hissed, unsheathing his claws. Snaketooth bared his fangs, annoyed at the two arguing. "Silence, both of you!" Flamestar 22 22:06, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw froze. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:08, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) Getting angered, Snaketooth pushed himself past Rushclaw and in front of Blade. "Rushclaw," He started calmy, his eyes burning. "Go retrieve those pathetic kit- No, wait." Snaketooth stopped, gazing at Blade. "Blade, go get those puny kits back and take a patrol to kill their pathetic deputy. Finish him off." Flamestar 22 22:14, January 26, 2015 (UTC) "What about me?" Rushclaw asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:15, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) "You stay at camp and do nothing," Snaketooth hissed. Blade chuckled, glad Rushclaw was getting the punishment needed, although. Not doing anything? How was that much of a punishment? Flamestar 22 22:18, January 26, 2015 (UTC) "Well shoot." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:20, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) "Go, now!" He ordered, lashing his tail. Blade grinned, watching Rushclaw sadly padding away. "As for you, Blade. Go fetch those puny kits and bring them back here." Flamestar 22 22:21, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw padded back to his den. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:25, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) "Fine," Blade snarled. He made his way out of camp, ready and proud to go to FlameClan camp. Flamestar 22 22:26, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw curled up, silently crying, then he fell asleep. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:08, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) ((Some FlameClan cat should come and assinate Snaketooth)) Blade padded away from camp, breathing slowly as he trekked to FlameClan camp. Flamestar 22 23:11, January 26, 2015 (UTC) (Not Rushclaw, although that would be interesting.) ((Yeah XD)) "I don't want your sympathy." Rune growled. Rubyclaw chuckled, schooching the prey closer to him. "Come on, you gotta eat!" Flamestar 22 23:17, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw slept. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:19, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) Rune pushed the prey away. "I don't want it," He hissed. Rubyclaw chuckled, picking up the mouse and clenching it in her jaws. "More for me then!" She yowled, wolfing down the mouse. Flamestar 22 23:22, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Shadow watched in satisfaction at Rushclaw's punishment. He smirked, his claws scraping the ground like mad, his tail waved slightly as he approached Snaketooth. "Snaketooth? May I have my chance to assainate Flameclan cats?" He grinned, his eyes holding a steady gaze. "I'm not weak like this kittypet." He growls, flicking his tail at Rushclaw. Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:51, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Stella flexed her claws as she glared at Amber, who was now pacing angrily. The deputy wanted those stupid kits back to please her master, those idiots of FlameClan had ruined everything! ''I'll get my revenge on them, master Snaketooth will send me out once he's ready... Amber decided with an evil smirk, glaring at Stella as she spotted the creamy tabby glaring at her.Silverstar 01:54, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw woke. "Did you just call me a kittypet?" He asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:59, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) Snarling, Snaketooth gazed at the new tom. "No, I've already sent Blade out to. You'll have the opportunity soon," He hissed. Flamestar 22 21:09, January 28, 2015 (UTC) (Amber is a beauty, my best charart here yet. <3) Amber approached her leader in calm yet long strides, twitching an ear as she cast Shadow a side glance. "Sir," she began, lowering her voice slightly as she spoke. "Shall I send him away to do something else, such as hunting?"Silverstar 21:10, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Yes," He replied, his voice soft. After Ambrer left, he stretched, his legs swerving around. His tail was kept straight, and he kept balance. He soon lied down, his eyes closing bitterly. Flamestar 22 21:15, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Amber turned to Shadow with her eyes sharply narrowed. "You there, get hunting!"Silverstar 21:15, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth nodded, soon lying his head down on a small layer off moss. He curved his claws into the side of his nest. He closed his eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep. Flamestar 22 21:26, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaws mind was filled with revenge, the rest of the day he thought on how to get revenge on snaketooth. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:29, January 28, 2015 (UTC)) Snaketooth remained asleep, hoping that Blade would fulfill his duement. He rolled around, the moss moistening his pelt. Flamestar 22 21:31, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Shadow lashed his tail once, before nodding. "Yes Amber." He dipped his head, though his eyes were slits. "How soon?!" He muttered as he walked into the forest. Duskfeather77 (talk) 02:30, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Amber flattened her ears angrily, in no mood for more frustration or disobidient cats. If her spikes kept this up, she might end up giving them a really good blow. Turning away, the dilute calico angrily marched away, her wounds still untreated and bleeding slightly.Silverstar 02:32, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Shadow squinted his eyes at Amber, before stalking a rabbit. He twitched his whiskers slightly, hiding in the thicket of the branches. He leapt out, striking out and killing it with a neck bite. He grabbed its neck harshly and stepped into Snaketooths den. "Exuse me, Snaketooth." He meowed, his tail waving in the tail. "I caught this for you.." Duskfeather77 (talk) 03:01, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her eyes sharply at the tom, refusing to lick her wounds, as she wasn't a coward. "Erm, my master is asleep." She muttered before turning away, glaring off into the moonlight. She would get her revenge, oh yes.Silverstar 03:02, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ((Revenge on who?)) Snaketooth curled up, rolling around as the moss clung to his pelt. The moss clinged like a burr. Finally, he hung his head upwards, gazing outside. He stood his position, stretching his legs. He gazed at Amber coldy, then looking back at Shadow. "Come in," He yawned. Flamestar 22 22:42, January 29, 2015 (UTC) (I was thinking, whoever plays Birchtail. Can Shadow attack and drag Birchtail to Snaketooth? But he gets free? Just asking because Shadow wants to please his leader and he loves killing c:)) Shadow hesitated for a second before walking inside. He looked around at the den, his eyes widening. He drops the rabbit by Snaketooth and watches Amber with beady eyes. "Snaketooth, what happens if I capture the deputy?" He asks calmly. Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:26, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Amber blinked blankly are Snaketooth, as she had always been his favorite, being his personal assassin and killing for him left and right. Now she sat loyally by his side, flexing her deadly claws as she thought of destroying FlameClan.---- Stella snarled as she missed yet another mouse. After losing an ear, life in general had become much more difficult.Silverstar 01:31, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ((I guess, FYI, I play him.)) Snaketooth narrowed his eyes. "Caught him? Why don't you just kill him! He's a nusence, annoying, and in the way!" Flamestar 22 13:33, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ((On the Chat wiki thingy.)) Shadow nods "Quick and painful? Or Slow and painful? Of course, I'll bring him to you." He lowered his head, "All FlameClan cats are annoying. Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:25, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ((Unfortantly, the rules clearly state that there is no roleplaying in chat. It will just confuse people.)) Snaketooth twitched his ears, thinking quietly. "Make him suffer," He answered, flicking his tail with a wide smirk. Flamestar 22 01:32, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ((I know.)) Shadow nods again, delight in his eyes. Not so useless anymore.. he thought. He heaved himself to his paws and stared at the clearing. "What about those mangy furballs?" Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:39, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber remained by her leader's side as if guarding him, her ears pricked as her blue-green eyes lashed across the den and outside. She sat with her tail wrapped neatly around her paws, yet her fur fluffed slightly.Silverstar 01:41, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "Tell them to get up and do something," He ordered. He smirked pleasantly at Shadow, delight flowing in his eyes. FlameClan was going to pay. Flamestar 22 01:42, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Shadow grins, a gleam in his cold eyes. "Rushclaw! Make yourself useful for once and get hunting!" He orders harshly, his ears flicking. "Snaketooth, may I go on patrol?" He asked, his smirk appearing. If any FlameClan cats were there. He would shred them. Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:51, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber sharply narrowed her eyes at Shadow with a warning growl. "Who made you deputy? Certainly not me or my friend Snaketooth here." She warned with a flex of her unusually deadly claws.Silverstar 01:52, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "I guess," Snaketooth replied tiredly, a firm yawn murering under his breath. Flamestar 22 01:57, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Shadow flexed his claws at Amber. "He said to make him do something! So I did." He replied coldly, with a flick of his tail. "Who should I take? And, yes, I will shred any FlameClan cat." He meowed to Snaketooth, his eyes coldly looking at the deputy. Duskfeather77 (talk) 02:04, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber glared down at Shadow with a cold gaze until he flinched, feeling pleased. She then turned to her master with a curt nod. "Shall I prepare cats for war, incase FlameClan pursues?"Silverstar 02:09, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "Yes," Snaketooth answered. "As for you, Shadow. Take whoever you want, and you go with them." He ordered. Flamestar 22 02:12, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Amber nodded. "Yes sir!" She growled before bolting from the den, standing before a group of Spikes. "Spikes, Trainees, cats alike! We are preparing for war with FlameClan, as their may be pursuers after Blade's attack!" She announced with a lash of her tail as cats cheered with glee, their claws flexing.---- Stella smirked evilly as she flexed her claws, ready to feel FlameClan flesh.Silverstar 02:14, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Shadow nodded, he was going to make the master proud. "Rushclaw! I hope your finished hunting!" He hissed, a grin appearing. "We might just get a wanted cat.." Duskfeather77 (talk) 14:52, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth nodded, watching her pad off. He sat down, his fur bistling. Flamestar 22 15:05, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "Yes I have." Rushclaw said with a vole in his mouth. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 15:17, January 31, 2015 (UTC)) Eclipse yawned, flexing his claws across the muddy grass. He stood up, padding out to see what was going on. He gazed at Shadow, and the others with suprise. Flamestar 22 19:42, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Amber gathered a group of Spikes and ordered them on a patrol to check the borders of FlameClan cats. Afterwards, she called for a few other cats, her tail held high and waving, her stance showing her authority.---- Cliff returned to camp, grumbling loudly.Silverstar 03:32, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ((I'm going to give it a try.)) A thin, slick tom appeared at the entrance. His face beared many scars and his collar was studded with thick dog fangs. The tom's gaze scoured the camp, he cleared his throat, his ears angling forward. "I'd like to join." He countered, sitting down back on his haunches. Ripple.of.mc 22:24, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her eyes at the tom, her gaze cold yet unthreatening. If she wanted to be threatening, she could be, but was busy instructing Spikes. "What's your name?" She questioned in a bland tone, twitching her tail tip to order him to speak quickly.Silverstar 22:26, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw noticed the new tom. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:29, February 7, 2015 (UTC)) "Most rogues refer to me as Xenon." The tom stood up, flexing his claws. His fur ruffled as he spoke. "Believe me, I will be a good contribution to your Pack." Ripple.of.mc 22:35, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Amber lashed her tail simply, her eyes remaining sharply narrowed. "We are no pack, we are a Clan, and I am this Clan's deputy."Silverstar 22:36, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw kept his position. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:37, February 7, 2015 (UTC)) "Thank you for your acknowledgement, Amber." Xenon dipped his head, his long tail whisking. He blinked up at the she-cat, surveying her from ears to paws, his gaze held steady. Ripple.of.mc 22:45, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth, padding out of camp noticed the stranger. he gazed at Xenon with a cold gaze. "You say you would like to join us?" Flamestar 22 22:49, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Xenon turned his broad head, his gaze flickering onto the tom. "Yes." He mewed simply, his tail tip flicking against the ground. Ripple.of.mc 22:51, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Amber blinked blankly, confused by why the tom had been staring at her, but she remained by her master's side. The she-cat remained tall, raising her head and chin to show her power.Silverstar 22:52, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth dipped his head. "I see no problem with that," He meowed, a smirk on his face. "Do you promise to uphold all orders, and to do what is neccessary to protect this Clan?" Flamestar 22 22:54, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "Of course, Snaketooth." The tom mewed, merely. He shifted his paws as if something was troubling him. Xenon stood back and shook out his fur. "What will be my first orders?" Ripple.of.mc 22:58, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "Okay then," Snaketooth meowed. "You have no orders at the moment, but prepare for later." Flamestar 22 23:00, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "Very well, I guess I'll hang around then." Xenon insisted and bounded over to an outstretched fern bush. He climbed under the shelter of the wide leaves, curling his thick tail over his battle-scarred paws. Ripple.of.mc 23:03, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Amber purused the tom, keeping her posture tall, her authority showing. "Acutally," the she-cat began with a brisk flick of her tail. "You can patrol our borders."Silverstar 23:05, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, that would be helpful," Meowed Snaketooth, giving Amber a curt nod. Flamestar 22 23:07, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Xenon flicked his whiskers in amusement, dissatisfied. He huffed, scrabbling to his paws. "Yes, Amber." He mumbled before disappearing through the gorse. Ripple.of.mc 23:07, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Amber pulled her ears back in annoyance. What was so amusing to him? Did he not take his duties seriously?Silverstar 23:08, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw looked at Xenon. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:09, February 7, 2015 (UTC)) Snaketooth nodded, sighing. He twitched his tail, the faint sunlight warming his pelt. Flamestar 22 23:14, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Xenon swiftly padded through the undergrowth, his gaze was held steady towards the horizon. He stopped causally, sniffing the ground for traces of FlameClan or outsides. His ears angled constantly, he turned, heading the other direction. After a clean report, he headed back to camp. Xenon mewed greetings to Snaketooth and settled in the Spikes Den. Ripple.of.mc 23:22, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw padded over to the Spike den. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:24, February 7, 2015 (UTC)) Amber continued to march about in long, composed strides, continuing to adress the Spikes as if they were an army. "I need guards on our camp at full time, especially the nursery! I also need eyes on FlameClan camp and our borders!"Silverstar 23:25, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "Yes?" Snaketooth meowed. "Anything to report?" Flamestar 22 23:28, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "No, the borders are clean." Xenon was quiet, except the fact that he had purposely chased a rabbit onto FlameClan territory. He nodded to Rushclaw as the red-furred tom emerged into the Spikes Den. Ripple.of.mc 23:32, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Amber continued to march about, spitting out orders to any cat in need of them. She turned to sassy Stella, curling her lips in anger as she refused to do as ordered. "Must you lose another ear?"Silverstar 23:36, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "Can you keep a secret?" Rushclaw asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:43, February 7, 2015 (UTC)) Stella flattened her single ear before hissing and marching off as Amber ordered. I'll show her someday...! The creamy she-cat thought as she stomped off.Silverstar 23:48, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Xenon widened his amber eyes. Why did this tom trust him enough? ''He curled his tail, nodding with apprehension. "Yes, I could." Ripple.of.mc 23:52, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw moved ofer to the side of Xenon and whispered into His ear. "I like both Toms and She-cats." He said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:54, February 7, 2015 (UTC) (Show-down time! >:3) Amber trotted out of camp, her muzzle held high as she barked out a few more commands. She ended up running into Cliff, her eyes blazing as her's met his. He narrowed his icy gaze, stepping back to try and avoid an argument, but he was too late. "Off to dance on the grave of my father?!" Amber scowled with a lash of her tail, her hackles raising. Cliff let out a warning growl, his hackles raising as well. "I've told you a ''million ''times, I was saving the Clan, fox-heart! He wanted everyone dead, even you!" Cliff snarled in response, leaping at Amber and pinning her. "I wish he had targeted you before anyone else!" Amber roared as she lashed at his face, causing Cliff to hiss in pain.'Silverstar''' 23:57, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Xenon stared at Rushclaw, a hint of disbelief in his eyes. "Strange, but okay, if you say so." He mumbled under his breath. Ripple.of.mc 00:02, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay